


No regrets

by Ruquas



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: It was strange how a situation that should be full of regrets has none.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	No regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mindwiped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwiped/gifts).



Ianto laid in the bed, not moving, just looking straight ahead.

He had done it. He had cheated on Jack. He didn‘t feel the lightest regret. And that was what confused him. He didn‘t have the slightest regret. Didn‘t feel guilty, at least not towards Jack.

The man next to him moved, threw his arm over Ianto‘s middle. He felt a small smile forming itself on his face. That was… nice. Jack usual stayed on his side, wasn‘t one for touching after sex.

A small sight escaped him while he moved his head to look out of the window. He had the most perfect view of the Bay from here.

„Stop thinking so loud. No one can sleep like that.“

Ianto had to grin.

„Tell yourself that. You‘re not a mind reader“, he answered, pressed a hesitant kiss on the other man‘s mouth.

„You… regret it?“

The question was unusually hesitant, almost afraid. Ianto felt guilty that he didn‘t really have to think about the answer and he really didn‘t want to think about what that made him.

„No. I don‘t regret it.“

A small, sarcastic grin from the other man that didn‘t quite reach his eyes made him feel better.

„Whatever you say, Teaboy. Just try to sleep. Or at least not to think loud enough to keep me awake.“

**Author's Note:**

> Posting old fics that got lost in my Doc - have fun!


End file.
